


Let's Be Each Other's Upgrade

by milkovichs



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkovichs/pseuds/milkovichs
Summary: Jake had recently started dating someone and promised his parents he'd bring her over to dinner. Unfortunately, that plan back fires when Christine breaks up with him out of the blue. However, maybe Rich can help his best friend out.





	Let's Be Each Other's Upgrade

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note that in this fic, Jake's parent's are obviously in it, so they're not on the run! They never left, they're just really busy at work and such and don't take the time to pay attention to Jake.

It had been another, boring, average day for Rich. He was on the verge of falling asleep in class until the bell rung, thank god. He grabbed his books and quickly diverted out of the class. He was on his way to chemistry until he saw Jake, sitting on a bench by the cafeteria. He should have went to class, he was probably already failing, but he just couldn't resist a chance of talking to Jake, so he walked over.

"Yo, Jakey-D!" He smiled, sitting right next to him.

"Oh, hey, Rich." He replied, his tone was a bit off, Rich noticed immediately.

"What's up?" 

"Christine broke up with me." Jake grunted, his head was down low and he rested his face on his hands. 

"What? When?"

"At the Halloween party I had a month ago." 

 _Oh. The Halloween party._ Rich couldn't help but feel a ping of anxiety in him at the mention of Jake's party. He had apologized several times for the incident, and each time Jake forgave him but he still couldn't get over it. Why did he forgive him so easily? Even he couldn't forgive himself. Once he started thinking of the Halloween party, his mind than shifted over to remembering his squip. He had tried his best to shut it all out but it was all coming back to him in a flash. He took a deep breath and exhaled a moment later, _'Don't freak out, Rich, chill out, dude.'_  He thought to himself.

"Oh, sorry," Jake said once he noticed Rich hadn't responded for awhile, "I forgot how the party brings up bad memories for you, I'm sorry I brought it up-"

"No, don't apologize!" He replied, Jake shouldn't have been the one apologizing, he had nothing to be sorry for. It was _his_ fault. He started the fire, not Jake. "Why'd she break up with you?" Was his response, and probably a better response than him rambling about being sorry to the other.

"I don't remember, some shit about not being Romeo and Juliet, I was half drunk."

"Oh, sorry, man. You alright?"

"I guess," He shrugged, "I miss her, but it's whatever. It just sucks though, I promised my parents that I'd bring her over to dinner."

"Oh, _shit_." Rich said, recalling how bitchy Jake's parents could be, especially when Jake didn't do something he said he was going to do.

"Yeah, and my parents have been looking forward to this dinner for weeks, man. They both even went through the trouble to call off work just for this night, and you know how busy they always are."

"Damn. What are you going to tell them?"

"I guess the truth that she broke up with me. They'll be pissed I wasted their time and had them call off work for nothing but don't worry, I can handle my parent's being disappointed in me, I've gotten used to it at this point." Jake chuckled a bit sadly. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed out of frustration.

Rich could tell Jake was sad. He's known him for years, he's been his best friend for years, he probably knew Jake better than most people, and what kind of friend would he be if he couldn't even tell when his own best friend was sad? He hated seeing Jake like this, yeah, everybody gets depressed every now and then, how the fuck could you not living in a world and society like _this_? But not Jake. Jake was _different_. He didn't even know where to start on describing him, Jake was just... _Special_. He didn't act like those dicks at school, he actually cared. Everyone's eyes would light up when he entered the room. He was just this _light_ that shined brighter than the sun. No wonder most girls at school had a crush on him, hell, maybe even some guys too. Everyone absolutely adored and loved Jake, Rich included. But there were days were Rich thought he loved Jake a little _too_ much at times, maybe even _more_ than a friend. He often brushed the thought of having feelings for the brunet boy away, it didn't matter, it's not like Jake would ever think twice about having feelings for a guy like _him_.

There were a couple minutes of silence before, "No," Rich started, now standing up with his fist clenched, unsure why he was even doing this, "They won't. I'm not going to let them."

" _What_?" Jake looked up at Rich, with those big, beautiful, blue eyes. 

"Your parent's won't be disappointed this time because," He swallowed, he hadn't notice that his face was turning a tad red now, he was sure he was about to regret the next sentence that was going to come out of his mouth but fuck it, "Because I'm going to be your date." 

"Rich, _what_?" Was all Jake could say, he nearly almost choked, he wasn't even sure if he was hearing Rich correctly. Rich was probably just as confused as Jake was.

"Look, your parents have never met Christine, right?" Rich asked.

"Well, no, they're rarely home, so I don't have that much time to talk to them."

"Exactly! Which means they don't even know who you're dating, or what they look like. So I can be her replacement." Rich explained, trying to prove his point.

It wasn't that bad of an idea, actually. Jake's parents didn't know what Christine looked like, the only time he had a chance of talking to them about her was when he told them he was with someone and wanted to invite them over for dinner. The dinner was actually supposed to happen the next night after Jake's Halloween party, but that couldn't happen since, well, his place got burned down and he had to settle in a new one. His parent's were outraged when Jake told them the bad news. They banned him from hosting a party ever again, and were very disappointed in him for not being more responsible. He knew it wasn't exactly his fault, but he also knew Rich blamed himself _too_ much for it. The only reason Jake was a bit upset with Rich was because he wouldn't tell him the exact reason on why he did it. Rich could have died, maybe that's why Jake didn't care that much when his house burned down. Yeah, your own house burning down is pretty extreme but Rich's safety was his only concern at the time. Rich mean't the world to him, and Jake wish he had the courage to tell him how important he was to him but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Jake was pretty confident in pretty much, well, _everything_. But telling Rich how he felt? Absolutely not. That's the only thing he couldn't do. "Why are you doing this?" Jake decided to ask. 

"Because you're my best friend?" Rich shrugged and chuckled a bit nervously.

" _Rich_ , come on, why are you really doing this?" He rose his eyebrow. 

"Because I want to, okay? No, I _need_ to. I need to at least do something that can make up for what I did to you." Rich had finally admitted, feeling somewhat embarrassed for his reason. 

"Rich..." Jake sighed, placing his hand on the other boy's shoulder, "I already told you it was alright-"

"But it's not. It's not alright. I burned your house down. You're my friend, friends don't do that type of shit."

Now that he thought about it, Rich and Jake hadn't really talked about that night. They didn't talk for the first couple of days because they were still recovering from the accident, but once Rich got out of the hospital, he kind of avoided Jake, and it _killed_ him. _What did he do wrong? Why was he acting like this? Did he hate him?_ Maybe Rich just needed his space, that's all. But his heart couldn't help but ache every time Rich would dodge him in the hallways, and not reply to his calls, or even make eye contact with him. He wasn't going to say anything, he wanted to give Rich his space, but he couldn't. He needed to talk to him again to at least make sure their friendship wasn't completely dead. When they started talking again, it was just the normal, basic, conversation starters such as, _'How are you?' 'Are you alright?' 'What's up?'_ It was weird, neither one of them really talked about what happened at the party besides Rich just muttering _'Sorry'_ a bunch of times, but that was the end of it. It was probably an upsetting subject to talk about for Rich, and Jake didn't want to cause anymore stress for Rich, he was already in enough pain. But still, Jake wanted to talk about it, but Rich didn't bring it up, so neither did he. 

"So you plan on making up the fact that you burned down my house by pretending to be my fake boyfriend?" 

"Well, I-" 

"I'm kidding, Rich." Jake laughed, it was genuine and pure, it felt good to hear Jake laugh, Rich always loved hearing him laugh. 

" _You asshole_." Rich replied, but he was laughing with Jake now. 

The bell rung for lunch, Rich hadn't even remembered that he was going to his chemistry class, he forgot he was even at school. He was too invested in talking to Jake to pay attention to anything or anyone else around him.

"I don't think it's a bad idea," Jake shrugged, he got up from sitting on the bench and stretched his arms, "If you feel like this is a way of making it up to me, than by all means, go ahead, I don't have a problem with it," _And he really didn't, neither Jake or Rich really had a problem with being each other's boyfriend's._ "The dinner's at 8, see you tonight." He smiled and gave a small wave, and with that, he walked off.

Rich smiled, he was glad he got to talk to Jake again. But there was so much he had wanted to say to him, _so much._ But he didn't know how. He wanted to talk about the party, his behavior around Jake, and his feelings. He wanted to explain everything, Jake deserved a reason on why his house was burned down, but Rich was afraid. _What if Jake freaked out?_ He couldn't handle losing Jake. Not now, not ever. Jake deserved so much better than to have a friend like Rich, and it still amazed him how after the party, he still wanted to be friends with him. Jake Dillinger was indeed, a _special_ boy. Rich sighed, he cleared all these thoughts out of his head, right now, the only thing he needed to focus his mind on was this dinner. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really was going to make this a long one-shot but I'm really lazy to write the rest at the moment so there'll be about one more chapter after this! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
